diablo2resurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
DO NOT DELETE, This is the template for you to copy-paste. To add new notes go to Edit -> Source Editor, copy paste the example and fill in the required areas. Patch version and Link to reddit thread goes here PATCH LOG GOES HERE ---- Patch notes history: ---- R 0.2e **Item changes** - Added three new bases: Thorned Leather (basic), Spined Plate (exceptional), Barbed Carapace (elite) - The base defense and automagic properties of Saintly Plate, Hallowed Aegis and Radiant Crest have been reduced - Added three new augmentation reagants which augment Rings, Amulets and Quivers - Added missing inventory art for Gargantua Skin - Added inventory art for Sigils - Crossbows now have Crushing Blow automods **Crafting changes** - Improved current augmentation reagants - Augmentation reagants used on Rare items now require a Divine Crystal as part of the recipe **Skill changes** - Merged the Amazon Avoid skill into Evade, which now requires level 12 - Added a new Amazon Passive and Magic Skill: Iron Reflexes, which boosts defense and faster hit recovery - Fixed a bug where Vengeance and Vortex Strike could be used when shapeshifted - Elemental Weakness now lowers enemy Poison resistance - Hex no longer lowers enemy Poison resistance - Hex magic resistance pierce has been increased - Maximum Slow Missiles duration has been increased to 10 seconds - Firestorm damage at low levels has been reduced - Magic resistance bonus for Amn in armour has been reduced to 10% - Removed the passive bonus for Redemption - Wake of Inferno and Wake of Fire have been swapped on the Assassin's Traps skill tree - Reduced the low level damage of Wake of Inferno - Increased the low level damage of Wake of Fire - Cold Arrow, Fire Arrow and Magic Arrow no longer cost mana - Slightly reduced the cost of other Amazon Bow and Crossbow skills - Fixed an issue with Consecration skill icon displaying the incorrect art when applying points R 0.2d **Skill changes** - Removed the Prayer synergy for Holy Bolt, Cleansing and Meditation - Increased base healing for Holy Bolt - Redemption passive bonus has been changed to life and mana steal - Added new icons for Vengeance, Consecration, Defensive Aura Mastery and Offensive Aura Mastery - Fixed a bug where Slow Missiles could only be applied for a maximum of 0.4 seconds - Removed the delay from Teleport when it is triggered by items - Multiple novas from Voltaic Hammer now damage enemies simultaneously - Teleport cooldown now starts at 1 second which is reduced with skill level (minimum of 0.4 seconds) - Base stun duration on Warcry has been reduced - Synergy bonus for Warcry has been reduced - Base damage of Warcry has been increased slightly - Teleport now has no mana cost **Crafting changes** - Fixed an issue where Strange Cubes couldn't socket an item more than twice **Item changes** - Added inventory art for most charm components - Necromancer skills can now spawn on Necromancer body armour - Blackoak Shield (Luna): Lower Resist proc has been increased to 16% - Frozen Flurry (War Dart): Enhanced Damage reduced to 100-140%, Attack Rating has been removed, 150-300 Cold Damage added, Mana Leech removed, +2 Mana gained on hit added - Moonfall (Jagged Star): Meteor charges removed, Meteor proc changed to 10% chance of level 12 Consecration, Fire Damage removed, 25% Increased Attack Speed added - The Dragon Chang (Spear): Minimum Damage changed to 10-20 Damage, Fire Damage removed, 100% Chance to cast level 4 Immolate added - Valkyire Wing (Winged Helm): Now always rolls +2 Amazon skills, Mana gained on kill changed to Mana gained on hit - Saracen's Chance (Topaz Amulet): Iron Maiden proc has been removed, 20% chance to gain 2 seconds of Good Fortune on kill added - Primal Scream (Rage Mask): + skills to Battle Cry and War Cry has been reduced to 1-2 - The Beauty (Wyrmhide): +% to mana has been changed to +750 Mana - The Beast (Hellforge Plate): +% to life has been changed to +750 Life - Ancient's Protector (Wyrmhide): +Life reduced to 60, Enhanced Defense reduced to 200%, Elemental Resistances removed, 10% All Resistances added - Steps of Desire (Mirrored Boots): Faster Run/Walk bonus per Dexterity has been doubled - Death (Runeword): Enhanced Damage has been modified to 300-340%, Deadly Strike per level has been reduced, Crushing Blow has been reduced to 15% - Glory (Runeword): -50% Lightning Resistance has been changed to -15% Maximum Lightning Resistance R 0.2c Will be ready in about 30 minutes from this post. --------------- **Skill changes** - Added two new Paladin skills: Defensive Aura Mastery and Offensive Aura Mastery - Removed Paladin skills Blessed Aim and Prayer - Added a Magic resistance passive bonus to Sanctuary - Changed Redemption passive synergy to life and mana on hit - Removed the Elemental Pierce passive bonus from Conviction - Removed the Magic resistance passive bonus from Salvation - "Aura Effect" bonuses from items and skills now correctly update the skill tooltip information **Item changes** - Added Magic and Rare item colour transforms for high tier magic affixes R 0.2b Update should be available now via launcher. ---- **Item changes** - Removed + Sorceress skills from spawning on Wands - Removed Elemental pierce from spawning on wands - Added Poison pierce to spawn on wands - Fixed some issues with incorrect magic affix strings - Fixed an issue where Arcane Stones were not getting automagic affixes - Fixed an issue where crafting crystals were the wrong colour - Set bonus for Guardian of the Grove has been changed (gain skill is now Finesse instead of Exhaustion) **Skill changes** - Damage for skills that are triggered on Striking or Attack and when Struck has been changed. Their base damages are equivalent to the fully synergized version of the skill. Points into synergies apply at 10% effectiveness. **Misc changes** - Most Shrines have been removed from the game - Fixed issues where certain Barbarian passive skills were being negated when an item with an aura was equipped - Individual monsters no longer have leech penalties - Leech effectiveness reduction against Act Bosses is now 50% globally - Leech effectiveness reduction against Uber Bosses is now 90% globally - Fixed a bug where in Hell Eldritch the Rectifier wasn't dropping his Unique charm R 0.2 **NOTE**: These are a work in progress. Patch will be released sometime in the next 24 hours, a new thread will be made a few hours before it is available. ---- **Major changes** - The entire magic affix system has been entirely overhauled for all items (except for Jewels which received a similar change recently). Rare and Crafted items should be relatively more powerful, with the majority of 'junk affixes' removed. **Crafting changes** - Crafts with Divine Crystals no longer require a fourth reagant - Augmentation reagants can now be used on any Rare or Crafted item - Four Leaf Clover crafting reagant has been removed from the game - Ethereal Essence crafting reagant has been removed from the game - Demonic Essence corruptions can no longer produce sockets on an item - You can now corrupt socketed items (including Runewords) **Item changes** - Claws should drop slightly less frequently compared to other weapons - All thrown weapons and quivers now have implicit quantity replenishment - Fixed an incorrect string display with Cage of Torment (Exoskeleton) - Fixed an error where Glyph of the Mammoth was not giving the correct life bonus - Fixed an error where Glyph of the Drake was not giving the correct mana bonus **Skill changes** - Sorceresses' Teleport now has a 1 second cooldown - Paladin's Vengeance has been reworked completely - The duration per level of Druid's Firestorm has been reduced - The range of missiles (arrows, bolts, thrown weapons) has been increased - Holy Bolt now has a synergy with Consecration instead of Blessed Hammer - Blessed Hammer now only has a synergy with Consecration instead of Vigor and Blessed Aim - Blessed Hammer base damage has been increased greatly - Mana cost of Fist of the Heavens has been reduced **Drop changes** - Crafting items no longer drop in Act 1 Normal - Slightly lowered the drop rate of Charm Components - Coldcrow, Ancient Kaa and Witchdoctor Endugu now only have extra crafting drops in Nightmare and Hell - Reduced the crafting drop rates of Coldcrow, Ancient Kaa and Witchdoctor Endugu in accordance with crystal shards being removed - Act bosses always drop their quest drop table - Charms are no longer sold from vendors, they now drop from specific Superunique monsters (Fire Eye, Bremm Sparkfist and Eldritch the Rectifier) - Drop rate for Pandemonium Keys has been increased **Misc changes** - All increases to experience gained from killing monsters has been reverted - Fixed some missing item art issues - Larzuk now sells Rune extractors instead of Halbu - Halbu now sells Vessels instead of Larzuk R 0.1e - Fist of the Heavens now has correct skill prerequisites - Large Charms besides the Hellfire Torch are now flipped R 0.1d - Halbu now sells Horadric Refiners - Consecration can now be used on left-click - Fixed issues where CtC/CtG charm components were not being applied - Fixed an issue where Life Regeneration % was not being displayed on charms (the property is still present) R 0.1c Patch will be going live in 2-3 hours from this post, expect to see the new launcher also be released. ---- **Skill changes** - Added a new Paladin Combat Skill: Consecration (replaces Conversion) - The Paladin Combat Skill tree has had a bit of a shift around - Vortex Strike no longer needs the initial attack to hit for the the vortex to deal damage - Ground Slam no longer needs to target an enemy to deal damage - Ground Slam now gains increased area of effect per level instead of Crushing Blow **Crafting changes** - Added Greater Rune essence capability to the Horadric Catalyst - Added Horadric Refiners for converting between Lesser and Greater rune essences - Added Horadric Extractors for higher tier runes - Horadric Catalyst is now sold by Jamella - Horadric Extractors for Gems are now all sold by Jamella, with quality based on difficulty - Horadric Extractors for Runes sold by Larzuk are now based on difficulty - Horadric Extractors are no longer consumed on use - Life gained on kill charm components now add the item property correctly **Drop changes** - Fixed a plethora of treasure class issues that prevented most medium-to-high-tier charm components from dropping at all R 0.1b - Fixed item art not displaying for certain Unique Amazon gloves - Cubing any health potion and mana potion together will give you a Token of Absolution (Beta only) - Fixed some issues where item properties with elemental damage bonuses were still displaying poison damage separately - Horadric Vessels are now purchasable from Larzuk - Charms now sell to vendors for 1 gold R 0.1 **New features** - Completely revamped the charm system: Instead of charms dropping, you will now find 'charm components' which you can craft onto 'blank' charms that are sold at vendors (there are a total of seven unique charms sold that can be crafted with). These components give either Primary, Secondary or Tertiary stats to a charm provided there is a slot of that type free - the unique charms each have different slot layouts (eg. the first charm you will purchase has one Primary stat slot and one Secondary stat slot free), - Added Horadric Vessels, which are containers for crafting materials (such as Blessed Crystals and Perfect Gems) that are sold at vendors. - Added the Horadric Catalyst and Horadric Extractors which turn Gems and Runes into essence that can be used to create Gems and Runes at your leisure instead of having to handle multiple mules full of all types of different gems. - Added the following new item properties: Life Gained on Hit, Mana Gained on Hit **Drop changes** - The NoDrop chance has been reduced globally by 40% - Shards (Blessed/Regal/Divine) no longer drop - Increased the drop rate of Alchemist's Stone and Demonic Essence by 50% **Mechanics changes** - Elemental damage now includes Poison damage - The 'All Resistances' property now includes Magic and Physical Resistance **Vendor changes** - Maximum sell price has been increased to 50,000 globally **Crafting changes** - All rune upgrade recipes now only require two of the lower rune - The 'secret recipes' from previous ladder have been disabled **Skill changes** - The following Paladin Auras now have passive bonuses: Might, Prayer, Thorns, Defiance, Concentration, Vigor, Meditation, Conviction, Redemption, Salvation - Battle Orders starting bonus Life, Mana and Stamina % has been reduced from 25 to 15 - Battle Orders bonus Life, Mana and Stamina % per level has been reduced from 1 to 0.5 **Class changes** - The Life per Vitality for Druids has been reduced from 2.75 to 2.5 - The Life per Vitality for Barbarians has been reduced from 3.75 to 3.25 - The Life per Level for Barbarians has been reduced from 13.5 to 12.5